Lean On, Dream On, Live On
thumb|200pxthumb|left|224pxWie man schon an den beiden Bildern sehen kann, wird dies eine Quill Story werden. Ich hoffe ihr werdet sie trotzdem lesen und lieben werden. Und nun genug gelabbert. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Und nicht die Kommentare vergessen. Erzählt wird die Geschichte aus Wills und Quinns Sicht. Lean On: Do you need any help? *Wills POV* Ich verließ gerade mein Büro und schloss es ab, als ich jemanden auf dem Flur weinen hörte. Ich steckte meinen Schlüssel in die Hosentasche und folgte dem Geräusch. Als ich um eine Ecke bog, stand ich vor einer meiner Schülerinnen. Quinn Fabray. Als sie meinen Schatten bemerkte, schaute sie auf und wischte sich die Wimperntusche weg, was allerdings das gegenteilige bewirkte. Anstatt sie weg zu wischen, verschmierte es nur noch mehr ihre schönen Wangen. Stop, Will. Was denkst du da denn? Sie ist deine Schülerin und nur das. Nichts anderes. Ich setzte mich zu ihr und schaute sie fragend an. "Was ist los?", fragte ich besorgt. Sie schniefte laut und schaute mich dann aus traurigen Augen an. "Finn hat mit mir thumb|340pxSchluss gemacht und ist nun mit Rachel zusammen, meine Eltern haben mich von zu Hause rausgeschmissen, nur weil ich Kontakt zu Beth habe", schluchzte sie. Irgendwie tat sie mir leid. Das hatte nichts mehr mit der starken und taffen Quinn zu tun. Und irgendwie versetzte es mir meinem Herzen auch einen Stich, sie so leiden zu sehen. Aber nicht ein Stich, den man als Lehrer empfand, also Mitleid, sondern so eine Art, die etwas tiefer sitzt. Halt!!! Verliebte ich mich da gerade in meine Schülerin. NEIN. Das durfte nicht passieren. Das gab sonst mehr als Probleme. Ich könnte im Gefängnis landen, meinen Job verlieren und so viel mehr. Das konnte ich doch nicht für die ganz große Liebe aufs Spiel setzen. Oder etwa doch? Doch dannn riss mich Quinns Stimme aus meinen Gedanken. "Ich werde dann mal", meinte sie und stand seufzend auf. Ich stand ebenfalls auf und schaute sie an. Quinn drehte sich um und ging langsam los. Aber dann fiel der Groschen. Wo sollte sie denn schlafen? Sie hatte keinen Ort. Und im Auto wäre es sehr unbequem. Diese Erfahrung hatte ich selbst schon einmal machen müssen. "Quinn. Wo wirst du schlafen?", fragte ich. "Weiß nicht. Vielleicht komme ich bei Santana unter. Und wenn nicht. Dann muss ich halt weitersehen", sagte sie und blickte mir direkt in die Augen. Ich nickte. Ich kramte in meiner Tasche nach einem Stift und einen Zettel. Dort schrieb ich dann meine Nummer auf und reichte den Zettel dann Quinn. "Wenn du bei Santana nicht unterkommen solltest, dann ruf mich an. Ich möchte nicht, dass du nachts im Auto schläfst"; sagte ich. Quinn nickte wortlos, steckte den Zettel ein und verließ dann das Schulgebäude. Die nächste Frage, die sich mir stellte war: Wie konnte man nur so kaltherzig sein und sein eigenes Kind mit gerade mal 17 Jahren vor die Türe setzen? *Quinns Sicht* Mr. Schuesters Angebot war zwar echt nett gemeint, aber ich konnte es nicht annehmen. Immerhin könnte es für ihn Probleme bedeuten. Probleme wegen dem Job und so. Und das wollte ich nicht. Doch nun stellte sich mir die Frage, wo ich denn heute Nacht bleiben sollte. Für ein Zimmer im Hotel hatte ich zu wenig Bargeld bei mir und im Auto ist zu unangenehm. Santana hatte ich schon gefragt, doch sie durfte mich nicht aufnehmen. Wahrscheinlich hatte meine Mutter die Finger im Spiel. Was für eine Schande solche Eltern zu haben. So fuhr ich also planlos durch die Straßen. Einmal hielt ich um zu Tanken, dann fuhr ich auch schon weiter. Irgendwann hielt ich vor dem Apartmenthaus von Mr. Schue. Ich parkte vor dem Haus und dachte nach. Sollte ich es wirklich riskieren? Andererseits war es ja voll süß, dass er sich um mich Sorgen macht. Es war ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit, was sich bei mir ausbreitete. Halt. So durfte ich gar nicht erst denken. Er ist mein Lehrer. Mein Lehrer. Mit Lehrer darf man nichts haben. Zudem ist er locker doppelt so alt wie ich. Doch was sollte ich tun? Eine andere Wahl hatte ich nicht. Entweder ein warmes Apartment mit einem Bett oder aber ein kaltes Auto ohne Bett aber dafür mit einem unbequemen Sitz. Seufzend stieg ich aus und ging die Stufen vor dem Apartmenthaus hoch. Dann noch die Stufen in den zweiten Stock. Und dann stand ich dort vor seiner Tür. Unfähig mich zu rühren und unfähig etwas zu machen. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Türe und dann stand er mir vor. Lean On: Ich helfe Dir / Liebe auf den zweiten Blick *immer noch Quinns POV* Ich helfe Dir Seine Haare waren nass und er hatte ein Handtuch um seine Schultern gelegt. "Quinn. Komm doch rein", meinte Mr. Schue und machte mir den Weg frei. Zögerlich trat ich ein und blickte mich um. Im Flur hang das Foto von unserem ersten Sieg bei den Sectionals. Ich lächelte. Ich fand diesen Tag einfach nur perfekt. Als ich mir den Flur ausgiebig angeschaut hatte, drehte ich mich wieder zu Mr. S um und stellte erschrocken fest, dass er mich die gesamte Zeit über angestarrt hatte. Oder bildete ich mir das nur ein? War es nur Wunschdenken von mir? Mr. Schue schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf und schaute mich dann fragend an. "Willst du hier übernachten?", fragte er dann schließlich doch. Ich biss mir kurz auf die Lippe und überdachte meinen Plan nochmals. Aber was blieb mir denn anderes übrig. Santana konnte / durfte mich anscheinend nicht aufnehmen, Geld für eine Nacht im Hotel reichte zwar aber nicht mehr für eine weitere und im Auto war es mir eindeutig zu unbequem. Ich hatte wohl oder übel keine andere Wahl. Klar, unter einer Brücke zu liegen, wäre auch eine Option. Doch die kam für mich nicht in Frage. Wer wusste da schon, was einem wiederfahren würde. Ich nickte also stumm. "Gut. Dann kannst du oben mein Bett haben und ich nehme die Couch", meinte er nur und schaute mich an. Halt. Er wollte die Couch nehmen. Das konnte ich doch nicht zu lassen. Und schon brach eine heitere Diskussion los, wer von uns die Couch nahm und wer das Bett. Am Ende musste ich allerdings aufgeben, da er anscheinend doch eindeutig die besseren Argumente hatte.thumb|300px Also ging ich widerwillig nach oben in sein Schlafzimmer und zog mein "Nachtoutfit" an. Es bestand aus einer kurzen Hose und meinem "Lucy Caboose" - Shirt von unserer Perfomance "Born This Way". Als ich dann angezogen war, realisierte ich, was ich gerade in Gedanken gesagt hatte. Sein 'Schlafzimmer. Ich legte mich in das große Bett und atmete sofort den Duft seines Parfüms ein. Und das war genau der springende Punkt, an dem ich merkte, dass Mr. Schue doch für mich mehr war, als nur mein Lehrer. Er war die Liebe auf die ich so lange gewartet und gesucht habe. Doch war es auch richtig? '*Wills POV* Liebe auf den zweiten Blick Am Abend ging ich noch einmal in mein Schlafzimmer. Ich wollte noch einmal nach Quinn sehen. Als ich durch die Tür ging und auf mein Bett schaute, sah ich eine schlafende Quinn in ihrem "Lucy Caboose" - Shirt und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Danach stellte ich fest, dass sie abgedeckt war. Leise ging ich zu meinem Bett und legte behutsam die Bettdecke über Quinn. Natürlich dies auch so leise wie möglich, da ich sie nicht wecken wollte. Anschließend schlich ich wieder aus dem Zimmer raus und schloss die Türe leise hinter mir. Nachdem ich auch die letzte knatzende Treppe leise hinter mich gebracht hatte, setzte ich mich auf meine Schlafcouch im Wohnzimmer und dachte nach. Was hatte ich denn auf einmal so weiche Knie, wenn ich nur an Quinn dachte? Das durfte nicht sein. Ein Lehrer darf sich nicht in seine Schülerin verlieben. Das brachte nur Probleme mit sich. Aber nicht nur für mich, sondern auch für Quinn. Man konnte ihr den Abschluss verwehren und dann sah es so aus, als hätte ich ihre Zukunft verbaut. Und das wollte ich nicht. Aber wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, war Quinn wirklich das hübscheste Mädchen, was ich je gesehen habe. Sie war irgendwie etwas besonderes. Sie hatte soviel durchmachen müssen und trotzdem blieb sie stark und hat sich immer wieder hochgekämpft. Ein Merkmal auf dass man sehr stolz sein konnte. Schließlich hatte es zwar jeder Mensch in sich, aber nicht jeder ist in der Fähigkeit diese auch zur rechten Zeit einzusetzen. Aber Quinn konnte es. Ich dachte noch weiter an Quinn. Und irgendwann machte es selbst bei mir einmal Klick. Ich hatte mich schon längst in sie verliebt, ohne dass ich es habe verhindern können. Das konnten heitere Zeiten werden. Aber so richtig. Wie sollte ich ihr bloß fern bleiben, wenn ich sie in Spanisch unterrichte und sie im Glee Club ist. Das war fast ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Doch irgendwie musste ich einen Ausweg finden. Koste es was es wolle. Doch erst einmal musste ich ihr helfen, dass sie eine Unterkunft bekam. Denn sie konnte nicht ewig hierbleiben. Denn dass würde... Ich gähnt. Ohne den Gedanken zu Ende zu führen, schlief ich auf der Couch ein. Lean On: Danke für... einfach alles *Quinns POV* *Am nächsten Morgen* "Morgen. Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte mich Mr. Schuester und schaute mich an. "Ja. Wie ein Stein", entgegnete ich und setzte mich an den Frühstückstisch, der mit allerlei Sachen gedeckt war. Von Honig, Schokolade, Marmelade und Brötchen bis hin zu Wurst, Käse, Gemüse und Brot. "Ich habe nicht gewusst, was du gerne zum Frühstück hast", stammelte er verlegen, während er in sein Marmeladenbrötchen biss. Ich lächelte. Ich schnappte mir ein Brötchen und bestrich es mir mit Schokolade. Mit einer Tasse Kaffee war das ganze ein rundum perfekter Start in einen Morgen. Als es dann Zeit war um in die Schule zu gehen, schaute ich verstohlen zu Wills Haustür raus. Ich wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen, dass mich auch kein bekanntes Gesicht entdeckte. Immerhin kamen hier auch ab und zu Santana, Puck und Brittany auf dem Weg zur Schule hier vorbei. Und ihnen das ganze zu erklären, wie ich auf die Idee kam bei meinem Spanischlehrer zu schlafen, wäre mehr als peinlich. Sowohl für mich als auch für Mr. Schue. Doch zum Glück war niemand zu sehen. Also schnappte ich mir meine Tasche, schlich zur Tür aus und in meinem Wagen. Ich schnallte mich an und fuhr in die Schule. Bei nächster Gelegenheit musste ich mich bei Mr. Schue dafür bedanken. Welcher Lehrer machte das schon freiweillig, dass er einen seiner Schule für eine Nacht ein Bett anbot? *Wills POV* (Bei den Glee Proben) Ich stand gerade neben Tina und befürwortete ihren Vorschlag für die kommenden Sectionals eine Nummer nur für die Troubletones zu organisieren. Ich hoffte nicht, dass jetzt noch von irgendjemand die Idee kam in den Klammodenthumb|left|300px aufzutreten, die Tina trug. Das wäre total unpassend. Und wer würde da uns auch noch ernst nehmen? Vielleicht einige Leute aber sicherlich nicht alle. Also in diesem Fall musste man sich da was anderes einfallen lassen. "Das ist eine gute Idee", sagte Quinn und nickte ebenfalls zustimmend. Ich schaute sie an. Nein, ich starrte schon fast. Als ich dies erschrocken feststellte, blickte ich schnell wieder weg, in der Hoffnung, dass es keiner mitbekommen hatte. Ich musste echt aufpassen. Denn schließlich durfte es nicht sein, dass ein Lehrer seine Schülerin liebt. Das ist... es fühlte sich falsch an. Doch anderseits auch so verdammt richtig. Nein. Ich musste diese Gefühle in den Griff kriegen. Ich musste zusehen, zwischen Quinn und mir Abstand zu schaffen. So schwer es mir auch fiel. Mehr durfte auch nicht passieren. Mehr nicht, als sie bei mir übernachten zu lassen. Nach einer kleinen Diskussion entließ ich auch den Glee Club in den wohlverdienten Nachmittag und sammelte meine Noten ein. Nachdem alle draußen waren, schaute ich auf und entdeckte Quinn, die im Türrahmen stand. "Ich wollte mich noch bei Ihnen bedanken, dass sie mich haben übernachten lassen", meinte sie und lächelte verlegen. "Kein Problem. Ich kann dich doch nicht einfach in einem thumbAuto oder unter der Brücke schlafen lassen"; entgegnete ich und schaute sie an. "Aber trotzdem danke. Welcher Lehrer hätte das schon zugelassen, dass einer seiner Schüler bei ihm übernachten", lächelte sie. "Wo wirst du heute schlafen?", fragte ich neugierig. "Ich bin heute Nacht bei Sugar untergekommen.", sagte sie ruhig, "Also bis morgen bei den Proben, Mr. Schue." Sie winkte mir zum Abschied und verließ dann den Raum. *Quinns POV* Ich hatte Mr. Schuester direkt ins Gesicht gelogen. Ich werde nicht bei Sugar übernachten. Bei keinem. Ich werde die Nacht einfach in meinem Auto verbringen. Ich konnte Mr. Schue nicht schon wieder bitten, dass ich bei ihm unterkam. So schwer es mir auch fiel. Die Grenze musste gezogen werden. Ich habe zwar eingesehen, dass ich ihn Liebe, aber die Liebe war nun einmal tabu, verboten, illegal. Und deswegen musste ich versuchen, ihn zu vergessen. Ich werde ihn nie haben können. Nie in meinem gesamten Leben. Lean On: You Are My Hero In The Storm *Quinns POV* (im Supermarkt) Ich betrat den Supermarkt und ging zielstrebig auf die Reihe mit den Getränken zu. Draußen regnete es schon seit Stunden und man konnte noch nicht von einem schnellen Ende ausgehen. Jedenfalls nicht allzubald. In der Ferne zuckten Blitze vom Himmel und es donnerte laut. Ich stand gerade vor dem Getränkeregal, als mich Mr. Schue ansprach. "Quinn?", fragte er und ich drehte mich um. "Oh. Hey Mr. Schue", grüßte ich ihn und schaute ihn an. Warum musste dieser Typ auch nur so verdammt gut aussehen. Das gehörte echt verboten. Er lächelte. "Bist du wieder zu Hause eingezogen?", fragte er und nahm eine Flasche O-Saft aus dem Regal. "Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich besorge nur etwas fürs Wochenende", nuschelte ich und strich mir durch mein Haar. Er nickte. Plötzlich flackerten die Lampen auf und gingen dann komplett aus. "Was ist denn jetzt los?", fragte ich panisch und ließ meinen Korb fallen. Kunden rannten zum Ausgang, als ich ein Geräusch vernahm, was mich erstarren ließ. Es hörte sich so an, als würde ein Zug vorbeifahren. Aber, dass konnte doch nicht sein... Ich starrte Mr. Schue schockiert an. Er nahm meine Hand und rannte mit mir in den hinteren Teil des Supermarktes in eine Raum ohne Fenster und aus Beton. Er schlug hastig die Türe zu und setzte sich mit mir auf den Boden. Genau rechtzeitig sind wir in dem Raum gelandet, denn man konnte hören, wie der Tornado den Supermarkt auseinandernahm. Ich saß da, zitterte und weinte. Ich hatte so Angst. Um Freunde, Familie, um mein Leben. Diesen Tag würde ich nie im Leben vergessen. Ob positiv oder negativ konnte ich in diesem Moment leider nicht einschätzen. *Wills POV* Das hätte nun wirklich niemand erwartet, dass am heutigen Tag noch ein Tornado über Lima hinwegfegen würde. Und ehrlich gesagt, erlebte ich einen auch zum ersten Mal. Ich hatte Quinn im Arm und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Der Raum war aus Beton und komplett fensterlos, was unser Glück war und wahrscheinlich auch das Leben rettete. Man konnte hören, wie der Tornado an den Wänden riss. Doch diese hielten zum Glück stand. Jediglich die Deckenlampe begann zu flackern, bevor sie dann von der Decke krachte. Quinn schrie kurz auf. Sofort rutschte ich mit Quinn ein Stückchen weiter nach hinten, damit wir nicht an die losen Kabelenden gelangen. Es könnte schließlich noch Strom drauf sein. Plötzlich wurde es ganz still draußen. Nur Quinns Weinen war zu vernehmen. Sonst war es totenstill um uns herum. "Ist es vorbei?", fragte Quinn schluchzten und wollte schon zur Tür stürmen. Ich packte sie am Arm. "Bist du des kompletten Wahnsinns? Wir könnten im Auge des Sturms sein oder er wütet draußen noch", sagte ich panisch und drückte sie auf den Boden. "Wir warten noch ein wenig", ergänzte ich und hoffte, dass der Tornado sich wirklich verzogen hatte. Doch bei dem Gedanken raus zu müssen, graute es mir. Was würde uns dort wohl erwarten? Quinn sprang abermals auf und hastete zur Tür. "Aber ich muss zu Beth. Eigentlich wollte ich für sie im Supermarkt etwas besorgen, da ich sie besuchen wollte", sagte Quinn panisch und wollte die Türe öffnen. Ich seufzte und packte Quinn abermals am Arm. Wie konnte das Mädchen in einer solchen Situation einfach nur so stur sein? "Ihr geht es sicherlich gut", meinte ich beruhigend und schaute sie an. Quinn weinte wieder. Aber diesmal hysterischer. Ich nahm sie in den Arm und versuchte sie so gut es ging zu beruhigen. "Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Ich schaue, ob der Tornado weg ist und wenn ja, machen wir uns direkt auf den Weg zu Shelby." Quinn nickte. "Gut. Warte hier. Ich schaue eben mal kurz raus", meinte ich und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt. Doch was ich da sah, verschlug mir die Sprache. Überall lagen Menschen. Ab und an war ein leises Winseln zu hören. Ein Mann lag unter einen der Gefrierschränke und war wahrscheinlich schwer verletzt. So gerne ich ihm auch helfen würde, aber es ging nicht. Alleine konnte ich diesen Schrank nicht heben und Quinn konnte ich es schlecht zumuten. Dann erblickte ich einen kleinen Pfad, der frei von jeglicher Gefahr war. Zudem war es auch der einzigste Weg aus diesem Chaos. Ich konnte Quinn unmöglich mit rausnehmen. Wenn sie das alles sah, dann würde sie womöglich... Ich musste mir was einfallen lassen. "Mr. Schue? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Quinn ängstlich. Ich ging wieder rein. "Ähmm... ja", stotterte ich und suchte in meiner Hosentasche nach einem Tuch. Als ich eines fand meinte ich. "Wir gehen da jetzt gleich raus. Bitte ziehe die Binde an. Ich glaube nicht, dass du das sehen willst", meinte ich und legte ihr die Binde um, da ich wusste, dass sie es freiwillig nicht machen würde. Als die Binde richtig saß, nahm ich sachte ihre weiche Hand und ging langsam mit ihr aus dem kleinen Raum. *Quinns POV* Mr. Schuester führte mich aus den kleinen Raum. Ich war ihm dankbar, dass er mich gerettet hat. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre,... ich wüsste nicht, was dann mit mir passiert wäre. Doch die größte Angst hatte ich, dass Beth nicht mehr am Leben war. Sie war doch noch so jung. Mir lief eine kleine Träne den Wangen herunter. Was, wenn sie wirklich tot war? Was sollte dann geschehen? "Quinn. Beth ist nicht tot", sagte Mr. Schue und drückte meine Hand. Konnte der Mann jetzt etwa schon Gedanken lesen? Oder kannte er mich einfach zu gut. Ehrlich gesagt, wusste ich es nicht einmal. Ich merkte, wie er mich losließ und dann hörte, wie Mr. Schuester versuchte, die Türe zu öffnen. Nach etlichen Versuchen war auch diese Hürde genommen und wir standen im Freien. "Du kannst die Binde jetzt abnehmen", meinte er. Doch als ich mich noch immer nicht rührte, stellte er sich hinter mich und band mir das Tuch vom Kopf. Danach suchten wir eine Möglichkeit von hier wegzukommen. Aber draußen lag soviel Chaos, dass man mit einem Auto nicht sehr weit kommen würde. Also blieb uns nichts anderes übrig, als zu laufen. Und je länger es dauern würde, desto wenig bestand die Chance, dass Beth noch lebte oder gar überlebte. "Stop Quinn. Daran darfst du gar nicht denken", ohrfeigte ich mich in Gedanken selbst.thumb|335px|right Mr. Schuester und ich gingen los in Richtungs Shelbys Haus. Währenddessen schwiegen wir uns an. Aber in diesem Fall war Schweigen wohl besser, als zu reden. Der Schock über dieses Erlebnis saß einfach zu tief. Während wir liefen, verfolgte mich in Gedanken ein Song. Live On: Zeit schlägt Wunden und heilt * 5 Monate später* * Quinns POV* Nun sind schon 5 Monate seit dem Tornado vergangen. Lima wurde langsam wieder Schritt für Schritt aufgebaut und jeder kehrte in den Alltag zurück. Die Schule hatte vom Tornado keinen Schaden genommen, was eigentlich ein Riesenwunder war. Doch was mich viel trauriger stimmte, war, dass Shelby, Beths Adoptivmutter bei dem Tornado ums Leben kam. Seit dem kümmerte ich mich zusammen mit Will um die Kleine. Ja. Mit Will. thumb|225pxWir sind nach der Sache mit dem Tornado zusammen gekommen. Nur durfte es keiner erfahren, weil wir sonst beide in schlimmen Schwierigkeiten stecken würden. Nicht einmal der Glee Club war eingeweiht. Tja. Wie sollte man sagen. Die Zeit schlägt Wunden, die auch mit der Zeit halten. Nur bei Rachel wird das ganze ein wenig länger dauern. Sie hatte erst ihre leibliche Mutter vor zwei Jahren gefunden und nun sollte sie tot sein. Das ist wahrlich schwer zu verkraften. Wir standen ihr alle bei, aber sie hatte sich verändert. Das blieb niemanden verborgen. Shelby war eine gute Mutter gewesen. Auch wenn ich sie am Anfang nicht leiden konnte, fehlte sie mir doch. Auch Beth schrie die ganze Zeit nach ihr. Sie hatte es wahrscheinlich noch nicht ganz verstanden, dass Shelby ihr Leben vor sie geopfert hatte. Sie hatte Beth nach unten in den Keller gebracht und wollte danach hoch und die Kellertür schließen, als der Tornado ihr Haus traf. Ich war aber Shelby auch dankbar für diese Tat. Auch wenn ich ihr dafür nicht mehr danken konnte. Ich stand mit Beth auf dem Arm an ihrem Grab und legte ein paar Blumen und ein aktuelles Bild von Beth nieder. Auch wenn sie das nicht sehen konnte, sollte sie wissen, dass Beth es gut ging. "Hier bist du also", sprach eine Stimme und ich drehte mich um. "Puck? Was machst du hier?", fragte ich erschrocken. "Erstens man vermisst dich in der Schule bei den Glee Proben und zweitens wollte ich auch Blumen auf das Grab niederlegen", sagte er und schaute mich an. Ich nickte stumm und starrte auf das Grab. Beth ist friedlich auf meinem Arm eingeschlafen. Puck legte die Blumen nieder und starrte ebenfalls auf das Grab. Ja. Die Zeit konnte starke und schwere Wunde schlagen, aber sie konnte auch heilen. Und meine Heilquelle war Will und Beth. ENDE Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:16+ Kategorie:Romanze